baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
June 11
1800s 1900s *1904 - Bob Wicker of the Chicago Cubs pitched 9 1-3 hitless innings before Sam Mertes of the New York Giants singled. Wicker won 1–0 with a 12-inning one-hitter. It was the second time that Mertes broke up an extra-inning no-hitter. 1910s 1920s *1927 - Philadelphia Athletics field a team of seven future Hall of Famers: Ty Cobb (RF), Mickey Cochrane (PH), Eddie Collins (2B), Jimmie Foxx (1B), Lefty Grove (P), Al Simmons (CF) and Zack Wheat (LF). 1930s *1938 - Johnny Vander Meer pitched the first of two consecutive no-hitters as the Cincinnati Reds beat the Boston Braves 3–0. 1940s 1950s 1960s *1961 - At Tiger Stadium, Norm Cash became the first Detroit player to hit a fair ball over the right field roof. 1970s *1974 - New York Yankees Mel Stottlemyre made his 272nd consecutive start, with no relief appearances, to set an American League record. 1980s *1985 - Philadelphia Phillies outfielder Von Hayes became the first major-league player ever to hit two home runs in the first inning (a lead off homer and a grand slam), as Philadelphia blasts the Mets, 26–7. *1988 - Rick Rhoden of the New York Yankees became the first pitcher to start a game as a designated hitter since the rule was adopted in 1973. 1990s *1990 - Nolan Ryan pitched the sixth no-hitter of his career, extending his major league record, as the Texas Rangers beat Oakland 5–0. Ryan was the first to pitch no-hitters in three different decades, to accomplish the feat for three different teams and, at age 43, the oldest to throw one. *1995: **Mark McGwire hit three home runs in consecutive at-bats and tied the major league record of five homers in consecutive games, leading the Oakland Athletics over the Boston Red Sox 8–1. **Lee Smith set a major league record with a save in his 16th consecutive appearance, pitching a scoreless ninth inning to preserve the Angels' 5–4 victory over the Orioles. Smith broke the mark of 15 straight set by Doug Jones in 1988. *1997 - Roger Clemens lost for the first time after 11 straight wins to open the season as the Seattle Mariners topped the Toronto Blue Jays 5–1. 2000s *2002 - Jared Sandberg became the 16th American League player to hit two home runs in an inning, and the third this season, as Tampa Bay beat the Dodgers 11–2. *2003 - Houston Astros pitchers Roy Oswalt, Pete Munro, Kirk Saarloos, Brad Lidge, Octavio Dotel and Billy Wagner combined for the first no-hitter against the New York Yankees in 45 years, winning 8–0, and stopping New York at 6,980 games with at least one hit. Baltimore Orioles Hoyt Wilhelm accomplished the feat in 1958, 1–0. Houston sextet also set a record for the highest number of pitchers to throw a no-hitter in major league history (four accomplished the feat twice). Births *1879 - Roger Bresnahan, Hall of Fame player and manager (d. 1944) *1896 - Charlie Hollocher, infielder (d. 1940) *1929 - Frank Thomas, NL All-Star outfielder *1948 - Dave Cash, All-Star infielder *1977 - Odális Pérez, All-Star pitcher *1980 - Yhency Brazoban, pitcher *1983 - José Reyes, infielder Deaths *1968 - Bill Regan, infielder (b. 1899) *1976 - Jim Konstanty, All-Star pitcher (b. 1917) *1998 - Harry Anderson, outfielder (b. 1931)